


The Burden of Love

by TheCharise98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharise98/pseuds/TheCharise98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean tells Sam that he's in a relationship with Cas Sam tries to get Dean to admit his true feelings for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Love

It had been a week since Dean and Cas had their first kiss and they both couldn't remember the last time they were this happy. Dean smiled when he awoke to the sight of Cas lying next to him in bed, eyes wide and alert. “Mornin’, Cas.” Dean yawned.   
“Good morning, Dean. Did you sleep well?” Castiel inquired.   
“I did sleep well, especially since I knew that I would be waking up next to you.” Dean laughed groggily. “Hey, Cas?”  
“What is it, Dean?”   
“I think I want to tell Sam about us today.” Dean said thoughtfully.  
“Are you sure about that?” Cas asked.  
“Yes, I am.” Dean answered. “I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you without worrying about people seeing us. Our relationship has become too important to me to keep it a secret any longer.”   
Cas smiled and kissed Dean deeply. “That is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me.”   
“I was thinking of making breakfast before I told him.” Dean said while sitting himself up.  
“That sounds like a great idea.” Cas smiled and followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean made bacon and eggs while Cas woke Sam up. Sam and Dean ate and Cas, being an angel, just watched.   
“Sammy, there’s something I want to tell you.” Dean said after they had finished eating.  
“What is it?” Sam asked nervously.  
“Cas and I are together. Like, in a romantic relationship.” Dean stammered.   
“How long has this been going on?” Sam inquired, not sounding at all surprised.  
“About a week.” Dean replied “I know you may think that this is a little weird, but I can assure you that we’re both really happy.”   
“I don’t think it’s weird at all. In fact, I think it’s great!” Sam said, smiling.   
“You do?” Dean questioned.  
“Well, yeah. I could always tell that there was something more between you two, but I just thought that neither of you had admitted it, and I’m really glad you have.”   
“Thanks, Sam.” Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Your opinion is important to me, so this means a lot. I’m sure Cas agrees.”   
“I told Dean many times that there was nothing to worry about, that you would be okay with this, but he was still nervous.” Cas told Sam “Well now he can breathe easier.”   
“I really am happy for you guys.” Sam reassured them. “Hey Cas, could you clear the table? I want to talk to Dean alone.”   
“Sure, that’s not a problem.” Cas replied before picking up the dishes and leaving the room.  
“Look, Sam, I’m sorry I didn't tell you about us sooner, but our relationship was really new and I didn't want to do anything that might mess it up.” Dean explained.   
“I don’t care that you waited to tell me about you and Cas.” Sam said.  
“Then why did you want to talk to me in private?”   
“Because I want to ask you something.” Sam started.  
“What do you want to ask me?” Dean interjected.  
“Do you love Cas?” Sam asked suddenly, looking into Dean’s eyes.  
“Sam, you know how much I care about Cas.”   
“But do you love him?” Sam interrupted.  
Dean hesitated, partly because he was shocked by Sam’s bluntness, but mostly because he wasn't quite prepared to answer. After a moment of silence Dean quietly said “Yes, I do love him. I love everything about him.”  
Sam slowly walked closer to Dean “Have you told him?”   
“No.”  
“Why not? He obviously feels the same way about you.” Sam asked calmly.  
“Because I don’t know if I can, Sammy. I've never told anyone that I love them; not Cassie, not Lisa or Ben, not even you. I think I said it to mom when I was little, but never since then. I think I've lost the ability to.” Dean choked as tears started to fill his eyes.   
“You haven’t lost the ability to say ‘I love you,’ Dean.” Sam comforted. “You just haven’t found someone who has broken your fear of giving your heart, but I firmly believe that Cas is that person. He knows everything about you, your secrets, flaws, strengths and fears. He has been with you through hell and back (literally) and he will love you no matter what happens. You need to tell him, Dean.” Sam persuaded.   
“Sam,” Dean sighed “I-I can’t. God, I want to be able to tell him, but I can’t. I’ve tried to, many times, but nothing ever comes out. It’s not like he doesn't know, he can tell I love him by the things I do, even if I haven’t said it directly.”   
“I know that he knows you love him, and I’m sure he’ll understand if you never say those words, but you need to understand that I’m not telling you to tell him so he can know, I’m telling you to tell him so you can get past your fear of love and commitment. I’m telling you to say it so you can be completely happy with your relationship with Cas.” Sam persisted.  
“Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up.”   
Just as Dean finished speaking Cas wandered into the room “Have you guys finished talking yet?”   
“Yes, we have.” Sam gave Dean a thoughtful look and left the room.  
“What was that about?” Castiel inquired.  
“He just wanted to know why I didn't tell him about us sooner” Dean lied.  
\---------------------  
When night came Dean was still thinking about what Sam had said to him. Deep down he knew that every word was true, but on the surface he was convinced that he would never be able to say the words out loud. This was still on his mind as he got into bed, his thoughts interrupted only by Cas asking “Are you okay, Dean? You were really quiet today.”  
“It’s nothing; I just have something on my mind.” Dean replied.  
“You know you can tell me if anything’s wrong, right?” said Cas, unconvinced that everything was okay.  
“Of course I know that.” Dean smiled.  
“Well, goodnight.” Cas turned off the lights and kissed Dean softly before climbing into the bed. Dean stared into his lovers eyes. “I still think that’s amazing.” he whispered to Cas.   
“What’s amazing?” Castiel mumbled.  
“The fact that you come to bed and stay every night even though you’re an angel and don’t sleep.”   
“Well, I like spending time with you, even if you are unconscious.” Cas said like it was a matter of fact.  
“That’s amazes me.” Dean said in awe. “What do you do while I sleep?”   
“It depends on the night. Sometimes I stare at the ceiling and wait for you to wake up, sometimes I think, about the world, heaven and hell and my father.” Castiel didn't look at Dean when he spoke. “But most nights I watch you.” He turned to look at Dean. “I study your face, learn the rhythm of your breathing, and just watch you. It’s so rare that I get to see you looking so peaceful and happy so I try to savor each moment I can.”   
In that moment Dean knew that he loved Cas more than anyone else and he needed Cas to know. He lay there in silence and had an internal battle to force a confession of his feelings out. “I love you.” As soon as the words left Dean’s mouth it felt as if a huge weight had lifted from Dean’s shoulders. Cas stared at him, his eyes were wide with surprise, but a his mouth spread into a huge grin.   
“Now that is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me.” Cas smiled and Dean laughed. “I love you too.”   
Dean kissed like he had never kissed him before, and in between each kiss he said the words he had so much difficulty saying before, only now they came naturally to him “I love you, Cas.” And Dean knew that love would never be hard for him again.


End file.
